


The Heat Exchanger Makes The Water Hot

by jentaro



Series: LSCC [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jentaro/pseuds/jentaro
Summary: Taako really does not care about what makes a boiler work, that's like,waytoo technical and doesn't help the current situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngoMcDango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/gifts).



> hey lads back at it again not working on my main fic and writing other stuff instead. also i got like violently ill and had a fever so high that i ended up opening my third eye with how much tussin and -quil i took to make it through the last week. my body is 5/8ths ginger ale now which is IMPRESSIVE. anyway i gotta work on next chapter of LSCC and that'll come soonish. can't say when exactly but :^)
> 
> anyway here, enjoy this request from [TammyTwo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyTwo/pseuds/TammyTwo), a prompt about the boys' first kiss. i've set it in the LSCC universe, taking place before the events of that fic. short n sweet, please enjoy friends

“Are we gonna get the heat fixed sometime this fuckin’ century?” Taako was standing behind him, teeth audibly chattering. Whether it was real or deliberate, Magnus wasn’t about to ask. He wasn’t feeling getting an earful for calling him out on dramatics right now, especially as he double checked that the whole system was switched off to make sure it didn’t try to keep going.

“I mean, it’s been about four hours since it went out Taako I’m not sure what you want from me,” Magnus said, getting up from where he had been kneeling on the floor next to the boiler. “Not my area of expertise, I’ll give Sloane a call in the morning and see if she’ll swing by and take a look.”

“So you can’t fix it?” The disappointment in Taako’s tone of voice had Magnus sighing deeply, rubbing a hand over his face as he considered his next words.

“I’m a trained carpenter, Taako. The best I can do is fix a leaky sink, I don’t want to fuck it up and blow the house up.” Magnus said, turning around and squeezing past Taako to get out of the water closet. “I know you don’t care about the details–”

“Fuckin’ right I don’t.”

“I know you don’t, but here they are,” Magnus said, waiting for Taako to come out of the closet so he could close the door. “Like you gotta understand that there’s a lot of shit that makes it work. Like, you know, the natural gas that can _blow up the house_ that the boiler burns to heat up an exchanger that makes the water hot, the pump that pushes it through the pipes and circulates it back to the heater, on and on. Controlled by the thermostat which tells it when to turn on and off.”

“First, if you know so much about it, how come you can’t fix it?” Taako said, groaning. He was quiet for a moment, and Magnus was wondering if he was going to continue with another point or leave him hanging at one.

Testing his luck, Magnus said, “Well, I’m not an engineer, and I probably don’t have the parts to fix it. I’m _really_ hoping the pipes don’t freeze–”

“ _Second_ , I’m gonna freeze.” There it was.

“Okay, third, we’re not made of money, and yeah it sucks but if we can rough it one night we should be able to get it fixed tomorrow. Can we save the arguing about it? It was old when we moved in, and we don’t have the cash to replace it yet,” Magnus said, breathing deep and trying not to let Taako’s abrasiveness annoy him.

“ _Fine_ , but you’re my heater tonight, Mag.”

About what he expected, already mentally preparing to tuck dirty laundry hanging around his bed underneath just in case. “Yours, or mine?”

“Mine, duh. Bring your blanket, though, it’s bigger.”

Magnus knew there was no room for argument, not that he was looking to argue anyway since that was less emergency cleaning he had to do. Mostly, he was tired anyway, and if the heat was off for the night, he could share some of his body heat. It was the kind thing to do anyway, especially since he’d been kinda crabby all day and he knew it. “Alright, I’ll be there in a little bit.”

It was a good thing Carey had stolen Angus from the house for the night so the poor kid didn’t have to deal with the heat being out. She had come over after work so they could _finally_ set up some time down at the gym so she could whip him into shape. Well, not so much into shape as get him to be less clumsy and more graceful on his feet. That was when they both heard the horrible groaning from the heating closet, and the rattling from the pipes. Carey was no engineering pro either, and the best that they could do together was figure out where the switch was to turn it off.

She had offered to take Angus with her out of the goodness of her heart; luckily, it was the weekend so it wasn’t a school night. Not that he wasn’t used to sleepovers anyway on school nights with her and Killian, who were both godsends in that department of filling in with the pseudo parenting. Taako wasn’t _bad_ , and Magnus had been at first a begrudging fill in as co-father figure, but it was cool as hell that the kid had some mother figures too.

Pajamas acquired, and blanket in his arms, Magnus made his way back down the hall to Taako’s room. Knocking, he heard a huff from behind the door before Taako said, “You don’t gotta knock big guy, who else is it gonna be?”

“It’s me, Martin Yan,” Magnus said, throwing on his best impression, making Taako snort from inside the room. “Giving you a little bit of privacy?”

“I swear to god Magnus,” Taako said, opening the door and taking the blanket from his arms, “You say another word and you’re banned.”

“So this was an elaborate plan to get my quilt? I thought you liked my daytime chef talk.”

“I hate it,” Taako said, groaning even as he tried hiding a smile as he turned around.

“If Magnus can be warm, so can you,” he said, flicking Taako’s shoulder as he went to stand on the other side of the bed, straightening out the comforter on top and being thrown the corner of his own that was being added on top. Together, they had it straightened out, and Magnus was the first one to get underneath. The chill in the air was already noticeable, even with layers.

“That was _awful_ Mag,” Taako said as he went and turned the light off. As Magnus’ eyes adjusted to the darkness, he watched Taako step out of his pajama pants, shirt coming off soon after.

“Well that seems counter productive.”

“If I leave clothes on I'm gonna wake up feeling like I slept in a volcano,” mumbled with a typical faux malice that Magnus had come to expect from him. Taako climbed into bed beside him, not quite touching, but facing him. “You sure it's too late to call?”

“It's like ten, that's _super_ rude. No calling people after eight, that's the golden rule,” he said, adjusting the pillow under his head to get more comfortable. Not to mention that he was tired, and calling now would have Sloane here hella late. “Even if she came here now, she would probably call it a night and come back tomorrow anyway.”

“Whatever, fine. No changing that now,” Taako said, scooting close enough their knees touched. They both fell silent for a few long moments, Magnus focusing on their breathing, being lulled into sleep almost criminally easily. He didn't quite get there because of Taako saying, “Hey, Maggie.”

“Hm?” Eyes closed, he felt rather than saw the blankets rustling, and Taako getting snug up against him with his back to Magnus’ chest. He was always down for a good cuddle, and Taako was a very comfortable companion for that. Magnus put his arm loosely around Taako's waist as he said, “You good?”

He got no answer, so he closed his eyes with the intention to sleep. They lay silently long enough for Magnus to start feeling the tug again, but he wasn't quite making it. Taako was still wide awake too, he could tell. It was just a matter of who was going to crack first to break the silence.

Turns out, it was him. “What.”

“Nothing,” Taako answered almost too quickly.

“No, there's something. Out with it.”

“Okay, geez, draggin’ it out of me tonight huh. Fine,” Taako sighed, “I'm like… a little horny.” Magnus chuckled quietly, about to respond when Taako continued, “Do that again and I'll be more horny dude, no, I'm like, I’m uh…”

Taako trailed off, squirming and making to move away, but Magnus held him steady, “What constitutes as a ‘little’ horny?”

“Like, for shit you don’t do.”

Magnus knew what he meant, and he knew that had been a hard limit when they’d started fucking around together. “Taako…”

“I know! I know you don’t, and that’s cool man, I can respect the boundaries, it’s just hard finding people around this place to hook up with, ya dig? I can _not_ go crawling back to Bradson again, can’t stand his fuckin’ goody can-do attitude,” Taako said, grumbling at the end, continuing on while Magnus tuned him out.

Magnus had set the no kissing limit in the first place. Years (God, it had really been years now, hadn’t it) ago after Julia had passed, Magnus had ended up moving in with Taako and Angus as an act of getting his shit together so he could take care of himself. Somewhere along the way, they had slept together. Many times. He had been the one to be up front the first time Taako tried to kiss him, swerving impressively as he gruffly said no. Just the one word. Taako never tried again, and they never brought it up.

Bringing it up would mean addressing how close they were, and he had never really wanted to do that. He still did not want to do that under any circumstances. At least, not out loud, but maybe this was something he could concede. Just this once, a one time exception to his rule of no kissing and that would be fine. They could go right back to normal and standard after that, and it’d be all cool.

Taako had gone quiet in the meantime, and the air between them was slightly dour, something that Magnus wanted to evaporate as soon as possible. His arm withdrew from around Taako, but Magnus’ hand touched to his hip and he could _feel_ the intake of breath rather than hear it. He didn’t want to say anything, nah, didn’t want to even attempt to breach this topic out loud. Instead rushing in with actions, and he’d think about the consequences later. He scooted back enough on the mattress to give him enough room to tug on Taako’s side so he was laying on his back.

There wasn’t enough light in the room to really see much, but he could see well enough to see the shock on Taako’s face. Magnus was leaning up on one elbow for a moment while he put his hand on the side of Taako’s face, closing the gap between them before he could change his mind. Soft lips against his own chapped ones, slightly parted in surprise. Magnus could feel his pulse thudding in his veins, but he was not about to back down now. It was the least he could do for the heat fiasco even if it being broken was not his fault.

(Definitely not because he had wanted to do this for some time.)

It had been so, so long since he had last kissed someone that Magnus had forgotten just how much he liked doing it. Taako seemed hesitant at first, but as Magnus did not back down, he got more into it too. He turned onto his side to face Magnus, reaching up to grab at his shoulders, pressing against him and pulling apart only to wet his lips and get a breath. Their lips slid back into place together with just enough slick to it that Magnus felt that same level of being horny for kissing, because this was _great_ and he’d been missing out for a while with Taako, apparently. As soon as their lips parted and tongues touched, he was lost in the feeling. The quiet sounds between them, the hitched breathing, hands scrabbling at his clothing and his own hands smoothing over Taako’s bare skin.

For laziness’ sake they didn’t let it get too far beyond a pleasant, sleepy make out. They both parted at almost the same time, as if knowing that any further would require like _so_ much more effort that neither wanted to expend since it was so cold outside of the blankets already. As they laid together though, Taako tucked up under his chin and snoozing away, Magnus knew deep down that this would definitely change things. How much, he didn’t know, but he could worry about it later when they weren’t huddling together for warmth in the middle of the night.


End file.
